


a dog (pokemon) in the park

by sizhu



Series: Pokémon Adventures [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: Viktor, retired Pokemon Champion, moves to small town Hasetsu and opens a Pokemon Daycare Center, where he also breeds Pokemon. At the same time, Yuuri, Hasetsu's Dark-type gym leader, comes home from finishing his League Challenge.Yuuri's Houndoom inadvertently introduces them.





	a dog (pokemon) in the park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuurikatsuckme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurikatsuckme/gifts).



> here have this thing that i've been tinkering with 5ever

“Well, Makka, that looks like the last of them,” Viktor said, dusting his hands off. Makkachin whined from Viktor’s side, all dark puffs accenting her white legs and pink socks and tail. She sniffed at the floor and snuffled around the wide living room. The floor plan was open, but not uncluttered. Boxes piled upon boxes made the place look much smaller than it actually was. Viktor would deal with that later. “Wanna go get a bite to eat?”

“ _Fuurr._ ” Makkachin turned her head toward Viktor, wagging her heart-tipped tail.

“I’m beat, too.” Viktor grinned, rubbing his Furfrou’s head and ruffling the black puff of fur. He turned and left the house, walking about and looking around. “But I’m starving. Aren’t you? And maybe we’ll see that elusive new neighbor we keep hearing about. If I remember, he’s supposed to be this town’s gym leader. How exciting! What do you think?”

“ _Furfrou._ ” Makkachin Headbutt Viktor behind his knees. Thankfully, she knew better than to actually use any power.

“You’re right. Food is more important!” Viktor laughed, hiding his wince. Power or no power, it still hurt. At least it wasn’t the Zen version she’d been bred to learn. Shaking his head, Viktor sighed to himself. He was finally, _finally_ retired from League Champion. Chris, ever wonderful, beautiful Chris, took his place and it was a breath of fresh air. Sure, it wasn’t like he was challenged _all_ the time, but he never had the opportunity to settle comfortably—he’d have to be ready to go at the drop of a hat if a challenger _did_ make it through his friends. Now, he could finally put down some roots. He’d found a place he thought he could stay—really, truly stay. And, probably best of all, Makkachin could retire, too. She’d certainly had more than her share of battles.

“ _Frou!_ ” Makkachin nipped at his heels, making him jump.

“Makka—” Viktor turned, ready to gently scold her only to realize he’d almost walked right past a _delicious_ smelling booth. Hunger punched him in gut, gurgling. If Viktor had any shame, he’d blush. “Right. Food.”

* * *

 

After he’d finished unpacking getting comfortable in his new home, Viktor found himself at a local park reserved for trainers and their Pokémon to relax and enjoy themselves. Makkachin had long since abandoned her favorite ball in favor of sniffing about the grass, exploring this new and strange place. She seemed to be enjoying herself though, so Viktor could forgive her for losing the ball. It’s not like they couldn’t afford another one, and she’d have a new favorite within the hour. Viktor stretched out and leaned back against his new bench, watching Makkachin explore.

This little town was perfect. Viktor never wanted to leave—it was close knit and quaint, and while Viktor wasn’t an insider yet, the locals were kind and never ostracized him completely. He wasn’t _completely_ free of his history as a world famous League Champion. The whispers here and there didn’t bother him, though, as the people in Hasetsu were polite enough to leave him be. Still… They _did_ like to gossip. Viktor closed his eyes to listen to the others around him.

“He’s coming back today.” A woman. “It’ll be good for the town. It’s a little empty here without him.”

“Even with the hot new breeder?” Another woman—she was the one with the Cottonee, he remembered. “It’s so exciting, you know. We haven’t had anyone move in in ages and suddenly—”

“Oh my Arceus, girl, control your thirst!” The first woman. Viktor resisted the urge to snort. He didn’t want them knowing he was eavesdropping. “He _is_ nice, though—I mean. Remember the sudden rainstorm that came in last week? I was stuck inside the PokeMart, but I saw him outside, positively drenched! I thought to myself, _Now what’s a man like that doing out in this weather_? And you know what I saw? He was coaxing an unusually small Aron out from under a bench with his coat. I saw that same little thing skipping about yesterday.”

The two women shared a dreamy sigh. Their conversation drifted off and Viktor stopped listening. At least, he did until he heard gasps coming from the group of teenagers playing soccer with a Scraggy. Even the Scraggy let out a surprised cry. The women squeaked.

That was different. Nothing exciting happened here; that was part of why Viktor liked it so much.

“When did—” One of the teenagers. His voice had risen in excitement. “He was supposed to let us know! I wanted to be the one to welcome him home!”

Viktor opened his eyes, curious, but the Scraggy and the teens were looking at something behind him, and the women weren’t in his line of sight. Before he could could turn around to see what everyone was looking at, a chill ran down his spine and a menacing growl rattled him to his core. Makkachin looked up from the other side of the park. She took a tentative step forward, but didn’t seem to register a threat.

“Yuu—!” The first teenager’s voice cut off as the man in question seemed to pick up on the growling behind Viktor.

“Vicchan, stop!”

Oh. That _voice_. Viktor finally turned around completely, only to come face to face with an angry Houndoom. He swallowed. The Houndoom growled its name, but didn’t move at the man’s command. Viktor blinked at the Pokémon. He knew better than to approach, but… This Houndoom was _gorgeous_. Very well cared for and—

A Mega Stone pressed into a wide blue collar.

“Vicchan, behave.” The Houndoom’s trainer approached and the Houndoom sat, but it continued growling out at Viktor like he’d done something unforgivably offensive. The trainer tapped the Pokémon on the head lightly and pet him. The Houndoom finally stopped growling, but he was still giving Viktor the stink eye.

“I’m so sorry about him. He’s not—” The trainer, who Viktor felt like he should know, apologized. Viktor blinked at him. He looked _exhausted_. He must have just gotten in from a long travel.

“Hi.” Viktor said.

Very intelligent, Viktor. Very intelligent.

“Uhm.”

“ _Doom_.” The Houndoom gruffed. It wasn’t quite a growl anymore, thankfully.

“ _Vicchan_.” An exasperated sigh. “I’m sorry, again. He’s not used to strangers and—uhm. Kind of territorial.”

At that, he gestured to the bench itself. Understanding dawned on Viktor and he blinked twice before laughing. The Houndoom’s trainer made a confused noise in the back of his throat, but Viktor didn’t seem to notice. Once he settled down, he grinned up at his new acquaintance. “I take it I’m on his bench?”

“Uh—mine, actually.”

“Well, in that case, there’s room for two.” Viktor winked. “Viktor Nikiforov. New in town.”

“I— Wow.” The blush on the man’s face was delightful. “Yuuri. I—know who you are, Viktor. I just hadn’t… Realized you’d moved here.”

“Yuuri…?” Viktor hummed, testing the name. He liked it. He’d also like a last name to go with it.

“Katsuki, sorry.” Yuuri skirted around the bench and sat down, leaving plenty of space between them. “I… Guess I’m Hasetsu’s gym leader?”

Vicchan growled again and got up on the bench, putting his massive body between Viktor and his trainer. Yuuri simply sighed and stroked Vicchan’s fur, muttering something along the lines of _‘troublesome dog’,_ but with great affection. Evidently Vicchan either didn’t know he wasn’t a little Houndour anymore or he knew very well what he was doing with his big body.

“Ah.” Viktor hummed again, then grinned at Yuuri, catching his eyes between Vicchan’s horns. “That explains why you look like death and the gym’s been closed since I moved in.”

“I mean, it wasn’t _closed_ …” Yuuri frowned, knitting his brows together. “Trainers were more than welcome to come, you know, train, they just weren’t able to earn a badge. Like I could keep Phichit and Minami from battling while I’m gone anyway. Especially for how _long_ I’ve been gone.”

“What made a gym leader go on an extended vacation, if I might ask?”

“… I went to finish the League Challenge.” Yuuri shrugged. “I promised Vicchan we would.”

“Wow!” Viktor clapped his hands together, beaming at Yuuri, who shuffled in his seat. “Did you? Finish it?”

Yuuri went quiet for quite some time, tilting his head. Viktor gnawed at his lip, fearing that he’d stepped out of bounds so quickly. And then, Yuuri smiled. It was warm and welcoming, like coming home, and Viktor’s heart damn near stopped. Vicchan gave Viktor his most withering stare. The only way it could have been any more menacing was if he Mega Evolved. Viktor swallowed, but held his ground.

“I did,” Yuuri finally spoke up, freeing Viktor from the terrifying gaze of his Houndoom. Unfortunately, he’d lost track of what they were talking about.

“Pardon?” Viktor squeaked.

“You asked me if I finished the League Challenge,” Yuuri said. He was smiling and his eyebrows were raised nearly to his hairline Oh, Arceus, the man was beautiful. Gone was the shy thing that sat two feet away from him. “I did. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, since I _did_ promise Vicchan.”

“You and Vicchan must be really close, then.” Viktor tilted his head, despite being unable to tear his gaze away.

“Well.” Yuuri shrugged again. “I hatched him. We’ve been together since the beginning. Isn’t that right, Vicchan?”

The Houndoom tossed his head in affirmation. “ _Houndoom_.”

“Oh.” The sound left Viktor’s lips, unbidden. “You beat Chris, then?”

“Uhm. Yeah, I guess.” Yuuri shrugged. “Vicchan had the last word. Absol, Malamar, Umbreon, Sableye, and Honchkrow worked hard, too.”

“Oh! So you’re a Dark-type!” Viktor hummed. “Say, if you beat Chris so soon after I retired, how come you’re here now?”

“I didn’t want it.” Yuuri shrugged. “I like my gym. We put a lot of love and care into it. And I like my home. Finishing the challenge was keeping the promise I made Vicchan when we were little.”

At this point, the all-but-forgotten Makkachin came barreling toward them, letting out her Pokémon cry. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he instinctively took a firm hold of Vicchan’s Mega Stone collar. But, strangely and wonderfully, the Houndoom seemed unperturbed. Even when a larger-than-normal Furfrou knocked into the three of them, pushing them off the other side of the bench in a tangled heap of sore limbs, wheezing laughter, and soon-to-form bruises.

“Makkachin!” Viktor yelped, squirming. He stilled immediately when he felt one of Vicchan’s horns. “Uhm.”

“Uh, probably stay still a bit.” Yuuri’s voice soothed his nerves from somewhere above him. “He’s a little stuck in your sleeve.”

“O-okay.” Viktor swallowed. “I’m not going to get stabbed, am I?”

“Don’t be silly.” Yuuri used his free hand to pat Viktor on the head, strangely familiar. “His horns aren’t stuck. His collar is.”

“ _Furfrou_.” Makkachin yipped, wagging her heart-cut tail above them. “ _Fur!_ ”

“ _Doom_.” Vicchan huffed, flicking his spade tail at Makkachin. Otherwise, he remained still. Yuuri carefully unclipped Vicchan’s collar, letting it fall from Vicchan’s neck and freeing his Pokémon. Vicchan extracted himself from the pile human. He shook himself off and licked Yuuri’s cheek before padding further into the park, Makkachin following after him, barking and yipping. Yuuri watched them with a smile before shaking his head and focusing back on Viktor.

“Well, they certainly became friends quickly.” Viktor arched his eyebrows, watching the two canine Pokémon frolic in the grass. “Makkachin’s friendly, but that was quick, even for her.”

“Contrary to his growling at you, Vicchan’s actually pretty timid,” Yuuri said, fiddling with the collar caught in Viktor’s sleeve. It took him a minute longer, but he finally pulled the collar free of the fabric threads. “There. Free to go. You’re not hurt are you? From the landing?”

“Nah, I’m fine.” Viktor shrugged. He paused to rub his shoulder, frowning at a little twinge. “Sore, but fine. At least it wasn’t a Take Down. Or her Zen Headbutt.”

“That’s—” Yuuri shuddered. He climbed his way back up onto the bench, sitting comfortably again. He settled and looked out over the park, watching Vicchan and Makkachin. “Yeah, okay. Talk about narrowly avoiding a trip to the hospital, since I _just_ got home. Ugh. I haven’t even actually been _home_ yet. I need a shower and a week-long nap.”

“But you just got here,” Viktor said, laughing. “And I barely know anything about you! I want to know more.”

Yuuri blinked a few times and tilted his head toward Viktor, eyebrows arching. “Why?”

“Oh—well, I—” Viktor drew a blank, staring at Yuuri like Yuuri had somehow seen inside him. He knew his face was heating up, but he’d held onto himself enough to _not_ start babbling about how pretty Yuuri is. “You’re the only one in town I haven’t met yet? I’d really like to get to know you better. Can I take you for coffee? Or—treat you to dinner?”

Yuuri was silent for a long time, contemplating. Viktor squirmed, anticipation gnawing at his insides. He was sure Yuuri was about to tell him no, he wasn’t interested, they’d just met, what the hell is wrong with you. It stretched on. And on. Viktor watched Yuuri furrow his brows and tilt his head, and—well, Viktor had a few remedies for nursing a broken heart (wait, what?) if not wounded pride. But the sting of rejection never came.

“Sure.” Yuuri shrugged. “But you should know, we’re a small town and prone to gossip. _And_ , if you’re going to take me to dinner, it has to be a place where Vicchan doesn’t need to be in a PokéBall.”

“Oh—” Viktor paused, registering. Then, “ _Oh_. Oh, of course! I don’t like keeping Makkachin in hers, either.”

“Then it’s a date.” Yuuri smiled at Viktor, holding out his hand. Viktor, with his cheeks aflame, took it without hesitation, shaking it like they’d just made a deal. Then he lifted Yuuri’s hand and kissed his knuckles. This time, Yuuri’s cheeks burned, and he squeaked, but his eyes sparkled.

Viktor was so fucked.


End file.
